A Whole New World ¦ Aladdin (SNES) 1
Jared plays Aladdin for the SNES. Synopsis Jared is playing Aladdin for the Super Nintendo. Jared accidentally skips the start. Jared played this game a lot as a kid. Jared really likes the movie, as well as having brand loyalty to Capcom. This is a really fun platformer. Jared speeds through the first level, swinging and gliding around and throwing apples. Jared compares it to Assassin's Creed as he reaches the end of the first level. Jared explains the game mechanics. This game is extremely easy. Jared imitates Aladdin's voice as he gets hit. Jared makes sure he collects a red gem. Jared is impressed with the castle in the background. This is a time when movie games tried to be good. Jared disagrees when people say the Genesis version is better. It looks better, but the gameplay is better in this version. Jared sees a gem over a pit, and tries to explain how he thinks it should be collected without dying. Jared gets into a boss fight. Jared is surprised when the boss takes more than 3 hits! Aladdin eats a whole chicken to get health back. It was four hits to beat the boss. How innovative! Stage 1 is cleared. Jared knows that he missed some of the gems. Jared used to memorize where the gems were. All Aladdin can think about is Jasmine as he has been kidnapped. Jared notices another cool platform. Jared points out the good game design with gems on spikes. Jared throws an apple at an annoying bat.Jared passes a checkpoint as he jumps across on bats to collect gems. He messes up and falls into a pit. Jared was wrong about the checkpoint as he goes back to the start. Jared tries to jump on a bat's head, and fails, falling into another pit. Jared hopes to beat this game without continues, because it is so easy. One hundred gems gets the player more hearts. The game is more slidey than Jared remembers, and he misses a jump, dying again, but collects the red gem. Jared tells the story about being reluctant to see the movie. He ended up finding it really funny because it had Robin Williams as the genie. Aladdin lands on a gold pile level. Jared is impressed with how cool it looks. The magic carpet appears, and Aladdin follows it. Jared gets to spin the wheel. The genie's finger is very phallic. Jared gets the genie option, which gives him an extra heart. Jared collects a red gem after thinking he messed up. Jared recovers again after barely surviving a trap while on the logs. Jared is surprised how easy this game is, compared to The Lion King. Jared tries to dodge boulders. Aladdin reaches the magic lamp. Abu steals a treasure, screwing up. Stage 2 is clear. Jared missed the very last red gem of the stage. Another cutscene plays as the building collapses. This level is an autoscroller. Jared finds the red gems easier to get in this level. He finds that the lava doesn't even kill him. Jared messes up and dies. Jared holds the run button by instinct when he really doesn't need to. Jared dies falling into the lava again, but has reached a checkpoint. Jared gets a red gem and almost goes off the screen. Jared dies again getting a red gem. Jared apologizes for being an embarrassment. Jared collects enough gems for an extra heart. He reaches the end of the level. Jared spins the wheel, hoping for extra lives. He succeeds. This next stage is hard, as he has to dodge tidal waves while on the magic carpet. Jared dies after hitting a rock. Jared always lost all his lives on this stage when he played it as a kid. The boulders fall so slow! Jared has lost all of his apples now and had to use up a continue. Jared succeeds right after he continues, completing the third stage. Another cutscene plays. Jared is confused by the game's description of sleeves, as no one has sleeves! Jared will explore the genie's lamp next episode. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos